


光與影

by Anonymous



Series: 光と影 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 被ＬＯ屏蔽後庫存用





	1. #3 舊事 (2-3)

留了静音在客厅后，佐助和卡卡西跟着纲手往千手老宅的地窖去。

由于纲手还是一肚子气的，只得由卡卡西代为向佐助说明：「里面的光境可能令你有点不舒服，你要有心理准备。」

早在就任暗部之前，卡卡西已大致将情况跟佐助说过了，他已找出带土和鼬屠杀宇智波一族后的「遗物」——眼睛，打算另行处置。

「这次里面还有新增的一部份，由…团藏的收藏里弄出来的，是大蛇丸帮我们找出来的。你明白的，团藏的『眼睛』本就是大蛇丸的研究成果，他愿意帮忙供出来，也算是看在你的脸上……」

佐助眼神暗了暗，眉头轻轻蹙起来，只听卡卡西又道：

「当然，这本来就是不幸事件，我们也没有要感谢大蛇丸的意思，我只是想…这…应该是『全部』的了，没有遗漏。所以就打算可以由你来处理了。」轻拍上佐助的肩，「你准备好了没？」

佐助轻轻点头，纲手自问读不懂这孩子的表情，也不知是害怕还是难过抑或是纯粹的漠然，不过还是转身去打开了地窖一室的门。

随着纲手施术，深重的铁门缓缓转开，青蓝之火也随之亮起，半墙高的矮架上，一排又一排婉如滴血鲜红的眼球出现在眼前。

佐助倒抽了一口凉气，尽管在心里已预演过无数次这种场境，但数量之惊人，和其做成的视觉震撼，还是出乎意料……

「佐助！」卡卡西立时捉住了佐助的手，刚才他只是退了一小步就好像要跌倒。同时卡卡西已走到他跟前挡住他视线，道：「没事么？慢慢深呼吸会好一点…」

佐助喘了口气后拨开卡卡西的手，脸色在青蓝的光线下显得格外苍白，额上沁出几颗汗珠，淡淡地道：「…没事。」

纲手眼尖地看到佐助的手按了在心口，便问：「是折筋钉痛么？」感情遭受刺激下的宇智波一族查克拉容易暴走，也许在折筋钉接近死门的日子处理这个并不适当。

「没事。」佐助再次表示。

然后他们走进地窖里去，差不多中央位置放着一张长桌，三面壁上排满了许多架子，上面密密麻麻的写轮眼。当然，纲手跟带土和团藏不一样，并没展示的恶趣味，不会单排展示，每层架子上都深入几层，其实视觉上已没那么糟的了。

看到佐助四周看了看那些青蓝烛火，纲手便解释道：「这是二代目研制的照明火，配合开门的忍术亮起，并非真火不能烧物，放心。」

佐助没做声，将视线转回桌上的本子去。

「这里记录了这些…眼睛的特点，一颗一颗的记清了，你可以确认一下。」

佐助瞥了纲手一眼，想象这些记录的工作，相信纲手也不容易。

「现在就要向你咨询几个问题，作为这批眼睛的合法拥有者。」见佐助没说话，卡卡西又道：

「嗯，我决定将这些眼睛用财产法来处理，所以法律上你是唯一的继承人。」稍顿，「是的，你能想象到吧，要不是用法律来处理，这些眼睛轮不到你来处理。」

「还有可能被别有用心的人拿来研究，卡卡西也算用心良苦。」纲手接道。

「诶…」卡卡西拿出另一个卷轴，摊开来，对佐助道：「所以首先这里有点文书工作，纲手姬做见证。你决定接纳这批眼睛的拥有权，此后这些写轮眼的任何处理，是任何——包括移植、研究等等用途，没有你的批准都不能做。

「虽然我得说明，根据火之国宪法战争法里也有一条，战时为了国家『合理利益』，可以征用人民财产。不过这是例外中的例外，而且真要发生也有其他理据反对，总之，大部份合法场合下没有你同意，这批『财产』都不能被动用。如果你同意，就在这签字。」

「卡卡西，没想到你这么厉害啊…」纲手佩服地道。

「哈啊？」

「甚么火之国宪法，别说火之国我连木叶内的条例也没看完。」纲手道。

卡卡西纳闷，估计将来鸣人也会是这样吧，「诶…大概，是个人风格问题…吧。」

没理会两代火影间的言论，佐助已拿起桌上的笔，将卷轴签上。

『看都没看内文一眼啊…这孩子。』纲手暗忖，是信任卡卡西，还是过于单纯的表现？

「好！搞定一项…」

卡卡西收好卷轴的期间，纲手道：「你同意放在这里吗？没有千手的独特印式，是打不开这里的。」

佐助沉默，这么多放在特殊储存溶液里的眼球，给他他也不知能塞哪里去。

「放在这也有考虑到不想被别有用心的人利用啦，这里四壁都有强化忍术，还有结界，也是考虑到这样才请纲手姬将它们安放在这里的。」卡卡西解释道。

佐助点点头，「……交给我也没用…」想到父母亲的眼睛不知道有没有在里面，心下顿时黯然。

看到佐助脸色一片惨白，纲手便尝试开解道：「这里的印式我可以教给你，只不过不是千手血统的人…而且只有一只手，能否打开我就不肯定了。这里本就是二代目的研究所，所以保安…」

「不用了，我不需要知道。」佐助眼睛依旧盯着记录眼球特征的卷轴，来来去也只是看着打开的部份，也不知道其实有没有看。

纲手对卡卡西投以一个疑问的眼神，卡卡西那家伙却耸耸肩表示没意见，纲手只得试着问：「你这么信任我？」

「…嗯……」佐助没神气的眼眸似乎看向她，也似乎看着她后面的某个点道。

纲手发觉这孩子说不定精神状态还没稳定下来，便说：「既然你没想转移，剩下的我们出去谈吧。」

回到千手老宅屋里后，纲手又向佐助咨询了一下要不要作ＤＮＡ配对，不过就要将宇智波旧驻地的骸骨起出来才行。而卡卡西则指出那样子需要大量金钱，现在的木叶耗不起，立时被纲手狠瞪了一下。

听到要挖坟，果然令佐助的脸色更加惨淡，尽管他想知道父母的眼睛有没有在里面，却也不想妨碍他们安息，更不想听到鼬再被人议论，就摇了摇头。

最后，只是将法律文件处理好，纲手也没将自己辛苦了两个月整理出来的眼睛特点交给佐助，怕他要是看了说不定真得精神会崩溃……有折筋钉在，她并不担心这娃子能干甚么出格的事情来，倒担心会逼得他倒下。

其实纲手也不是不近人情的人，刚才只是因为爱徒心切，忽略了眼前少年是个无论身心都伤痕累累的主。如此想来，还是别爱上这样的人为妙，估计樱伤心一段时间就会好吧，纲手了然后便再也没为难佐助。

 

(3)

跟樱说清楚后，佐助算是见识到樱的好人缘了，无论是井野还是那个叫佐井的，同期几乎所有人都找上他训了一通话，就连鸣人见到他也——

「佐助，我能理解你！不过你真要学习说话圆滑一些啊，小樱可伤心了。去吃拉面吗？」结果鸣人还瞒着他找了春野樱过来，说是想让他们「和好如初」……

佐助终于发现鸣人不止忍术和查克拉升级，连神经的粗细都几级跳的大增了，这神经粗得几乎想开须佐出来拍扁他，当然是忍住了然后用轮回眼变换位置跑掉。

不过这么一来，他只得去请求卡卡西让他早点出任务去，实在他自问并不擅长跟人纠缠。

结果这么一走，竟就是两年。这段时间以来他一次也没回过木叶，要么由具他们来联络，要么直接用鹰来跟卡卡西接洽。反正回木叶就要被监视，他宁愿在树上露宿，也不要甚么鬼宿舍。

这两年来有时会和良野、具二人组队，在背后保护要人护送货物之类，多数还是做情报工作，查探可疑人物、古怪的账目等等，剩下的「工余」时间就是寻找木叶高层家族的漏洞。有时良野他们没任务也会帮忙一起调查，不过万事起头难，佐助也知道急也没用，所以如果良野有空，他便会很耐心地跟在他身边学习黑材料搜索技巧，发现幻术或者月读真是再好不过的「工具」。

长时间下来，他的月读也升级了。如果月读是给人看幻像，那他的「都久豆美」就是在幻像结束后依旧予人真实的感觉，甚至期间能抽取对方一定时段内的记忆，简单来说就是洗脑——自己读取别人的档案（记忆）、决定是否将之删除、需要就再覆写上去。由于过程相当复杂，尤其入侵别人的记忆需要强大的精神力，这方面佐助自问比鼬弱不少，太复杂的幻术内容对他来说挺不容易的，所以「覆写」的过程耗费很多的查克拉，尽可能也不想做。

做到都久豆美后，佐助就可以一个人行动，也不是讨厌良野和具，只是他发觉自己实在不擅长和人相处，再说调查高层的事没有薪水，拉着别人趟浑水怪怪的。反正只要找到水户家族相关的人后，当他们睡觉或者落单时，实行月读都久豆美，读取黑材料就可以了。

两年下来，三根折筋钉都走过死门不知多少遍了，佐助觉得自己都要对疼痛无感了。日子一天一天过去，不知不觉接近四战结束已经两年有多，他和鸣人都已经十九岁了，很快就成年了。

巧合之极，这段时间鸣人和他接到了同一个任务，然而卡卡西的策略却必需两队人马分开执行才能成功，于是佐助并不会与鸣人聚头。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 
> 
> 這章用了很多新名字，雖然喜歡原著的世界，但也覺得有很多空白，其實寫這文章也有出於想「填白」的想法，例如所謂高層的東西嘛…88.gif
> 
> つくづみ，本來想對應「迦具土命」的也用上「都久豆美命」的，但感覺五個字作為招式有點過長，雖然日語來說也是幾個音啦…而且都久豆美貌似是「伊邪那岐」的兒子２３３３，幻術必需一系，ＡＢ我也就挺佩服你的。


	2. 故乡

**#6 故乡**

**（３）  
**

佐助这次回来其实有点正经事情要做的，不过六代目说他还要些日子准备，就着他先在木叶休歇一阵。其实卡卡西知道他过去两年来从没一天正经休息过，不但没任务就跑去调查木叶高层，就算现在作为六代目卡卡西很少接暗杀的活，各种情报工作还是让佐助积累了不少疲劳和小伤，加上折筋钉令身体复原特慢，再不养一下怕就要大病一场。

然而习惯了一刻也不闲着的人，清晨就起床了，换上仅有的干净衣物，宇智波一族式的高领运动服，衣袖和裤管都有点显短，不过佐助并不在意。又将一直以来少数的行李整理一下，洗的洗，重要的收进术式，没戴面具就用围巾遮住了半张脸才出门去。

木叶的店铺都还没开始营业，为免惊动监视自己的人，佐助也没有用跳跃，只是很普通的作个缓步跑。随便买了个饭团当早餐后，想起旧日的糕点店，依遁印象走去，却发现面目全非了。原本的街头小店一带，由于靠近河边，重新规划成绿化区，除了偶尔有的小咖啡厅，连个店都不多有。

而那些咖啡厅，到九点了还没开始营业，幸好佐助这方面倒挺随意而安的，信步遛达，差不多十一点，整个木叶才算醒过来，此时他正好走进了一个繁华的商店街。

由于木叶经历过大面积破坏，很多地方都是新修的，这儿的楼房比火影办公室那边的更为新净整洁，楼高最少也有两三层，宽阔的路面两旁种了些木棉树，现在花正开得灿烂。在住宅区实施「限马领」后，一种从铁之国引入的「自行车」即开始大行其道，佐助就像个游客一样，看着陌生的环境陌生的交通工具，感受着所谓故乡的味道。

找了一个早晨，佐助终于在一个咖啡店门口的黑板上看到「团子」几个字，刚直起身子想进去购买，就看到春野樱和一个男人从里头出来。

「我就叫你别烦我的好嘛！」穿着红色醒目洋装，依旧束着短发的春野樱不耐烦地叫道。

「樱你不是说过我好出色的么，怎么现在又不认了…」男人看起来有点文弱，穿着西装想拉着樱却被一把摔开。

「我是说你的研究出色，不是你……！」

游人佐助先生一时间没想到会遇到熟人，还要是这种「冲击性」场面，一时没反应过来就站在黑板旁边发呆。

「你想我怎样我都可以的，你不是说我挺好的么？」男人还是纠缠不休的。

发呆的佐助当然被樱看到了，只见她一脸惊喜的立时向佐助冲过来，翘起他仅有的胳膊，状甚亲热地挨过来道：「你看，我都有男朋友了，你就别来烦我啦好嘛？」

男人看看佐助，整整高自己半个头，而且只凭露出的一只眼睛就知道是超级大帅哥了：「男…男朋友……？」

「樱……」佐助才想开口就被樱低声叫「闭嘴」。

佐助彷佛吃鳖一样抿了抿嘴，只听樱气也不喘地道：「你说你喜欢我那你喜欢我甚么？你看我长得挺漂亮就喜欢吧，而我呢其实只想向你学习医术，很过份是吧？可没法啊，谁叫我不喜欢你，人家喜欢的可是、帅、哥、哦～」

樱这番说词，怎么好像有点耳熟的样子？佐助挑眉。

好不容易将男人打发走，佐助眉头都拧在一起了，这时樱才放开他，嘻皮笑脸道：「不好意思不好意思，借你来赶走那个人。」

「我看你自己就可以了…」

「别这么说嘛，一场老同班帮我个忙不好么，看，在你的帮助之下，解决速度快多了。」

佐助用眼角瞥了她一眼，没说话。

樱就笑笑，「怎么？看我这么精神好意外？」

「不是，你有好多『这些』要解决么？」

「哎呀你还真别说，挺多的。」樱吐吐舌，笑道：「不说我了，来我请你喝个咖啡道谢，来嘛。」

樱换了个咖啡厅才跟佐助坐下来，原来樱已经升为高级医疗忍，在纲手不在的时候基本上木叶医院就由她说了算，亦因为这样，跟不同的医疗人员多了交流，结果就惹来不少烂桃花。

基本上全程就只有樱说话，佐助只是偶尔点个头或者嗯一下，然而比起以前两个人一见面就连空气都绷紧起来的气氛，现在感觉却轻松得过份，就像普通的旧同学聚面而已。樱觉得，连空气都彷佛有种被午后阳光晒过的爽朗味道，原来跟佐助相处，可以这么舒服。

佐助正在点团子想外卖，可是侍应却有点为难，樱就说服侍应请他们用蛋糕盒装起来，条件就是多买点吧。

「谢谢。」

「这甚么话？」樱笑笑，托着两腮看着佐助道：「我才要谢谢你呢。」谢谢你拒绝我，谢谢你为了不延长我的痛苦而这么狠狠的拒绝我。

「……？」

看见佐助眨巴着眼睛有点不解的样子，樱暗笑，自己以前是真的一点也不了解眼前的男孩啊。

「啊……老天真不公平，佐助君长年在外倒是愈长愈好看了，皮肤还这么好，我好嫉妒。还好没跟你拍拖，不然跟个比自己还漂亮的人拍拖可压力山大了。」樱嘟囔。

换来却是佐助合起了半只眼睛，一脸不高兴的样子。这次回来无论是鸣人还是樱都可以随便调戏他了，可不是好事。

 

（４）  
  


和樱分别后，佐助拿着蛋糕盒和团子，到原来旧宇智波一族的属区去。

「哟！」入口处，鸣人已经在等他了。

「你怎么在？」

「今早跟学生他们玩耍完就来了，卡卡西老師说你应该会过来这边的。虽然我可以感觉到你在木叶内，可是正确位置就连开动仙人模式都摸不准，我说啊，你运动多点查克拉我至少能找到你啊我说。」

敢情做跟踪狂你还高贵了，佐助不知该怎么吐糟鸣人，只得默不作声。

看到佐助手中的盒子，鸣人流着口水又问：「这是甚么？能吃的？」

佐助滴汗，说：「拜祭剩的都给你吧。」

原来的围墙还在，但已破落，入口封条都已被摘去，换来一个约三米高的石鸟居，佐助知道，已经是六代目能做的最大范围了。

属区内的建筑物早已移平，连接鸟居是一条一米阔由大石板堆砌而成的小路，不过却不是甚么正经的石板，估计都是拆走那些房屋后遗留下来的水泥板。小路两旁杂草丛生，甚么品种都有，偶尔开着紫色黄色的花朵，一时间像到了郊外一样。

沿路上，鸣人向佐助介绍这个重建项目的大约时间表，正式来说，也是他回来前数月刚完成的——

西角神社（在木叶西北角的神社，简单粗暴）。

这神社用的是祥治时期的建筑风格，左右对称，朱红色的梁柱，灰色翘起的瓦顶，颇有种古色古香的味道。

「真的好么…？」佐助有点担心造价会对六代目他们做成压力。

「还好啦。小声告诉你，这灰瓦可老便宜了，梁柱也没雕上家徽，再说里面也没置多少东西，因为怕漏水。咳，你可不要怪卡卡西老师…啊不，是六代目。」

佐助忍不住笑了起来，这六代目和未来七代目的风格他并不讨厌。

然后鸣人又向他解释这个神社的计划详情，主要是从大蛇丸听到宇智波家谋反未遂的事件始末后，几经考虑他们都觉得「未犯的就不是罪」，虽然高层顾问方面并不赞成，这简直像纪念宇智波一族一样。但建了神社就便于设结界，可以顺便将旧南贺川神社的地下石板更好的安置住吧,就欠佐助的手印完成迁徙。

当然，对于卡卡西和鸣人来说，则是想做一件令佐助舒服点的事吧，以前那乱葬岗模样看着就令人不舒服，每每来拜祭时不就是想把人逼疯的节奏么。

佐助摇了两下神社的大铜铃，拍了两下手掌，合上眼好一会，鸣人站在他身边看着他，也不知他许了甚么愿。

跟着带他走进内堂，神社后面朱红色的木栏栅后面依然是旧坟的模样，只是神社另有间隔放置了牌位，要是想拜祭也可以了。

佐助放下了团子，知道鼬的骨灰和牌位隐藏在诸多的牌位里面，卡卡西他们这份恩情，一时他委实不知该怎么回應。只能用差不多听不到的声音说了句：「谢谢…」

鸣人看向佐助垂下的眸子，比平日多了点光影，怕他会哭，赶忙乱挥着爪子道：「这又不是甚么事，虽然鼬哥的事我们暂时无能为力，但将来…将来…我相信总有机会替他平反的我说！」

佐助苦笑，摇摇头，只怕屇时整个宇智波一族就要成为犯人了。

「你…你别乱想啊，」拉起佐助的手，鸣人忍不住愈说愈大声的：「我一直都相信有一天将整个事件都交待出来，人们会明白的。人只要沟通，必然能理解的！」

佐助看向被他牵起的手，抬起头对鸣人微微一笑，这吊车尾依旧那么积极、这么勇往直前，你以后都要这样啊。

「想甚么呢…」笑得这么好看，害我心跳都漏一拍啊我说，忽然又像想起甚么的道：「你手咋这么冰的啊？！」

「没事。」抽回手后道:「鸣人……」

「咋…咋了？」

『有你在真好。』佐助想说，然而却說不出口，只是笑道：「回去了。」

  
  
 

============

現在才想起上一節似乎不自覺受了某同人漫的影響 XD 是身體自己動了不好意思

關於櫻, 愚以為真的會爱到不像自己，没有其他人生目标真的很恐怖。想樱长进一点……（也許我意外地对七班有爱？XD）

 


End file.
